Decap Attack
Decap Attack= Decap Attack - Рус (Наклейка Атака) - представляет собой платформер 1991 видео игра, разработанная компанией Виктория Токай и опубликована Sega для Sega Генезис. Игра представляет собой европеизированный вариант 1990-х годах японские Мега сафари шляпы нет Табо Buttobi! Daibōken, с искусством, сюжет, музыка, дизайн уровней все меняется. Оба обновления игры 1988 нес Кид Кул и 1989 Мастер системы игры психо Лиса. Игра также была выпущена для коллекции Sega Genesis для PlayStation 2 и PlayStation Portable, коллекции Sonic'S Ultimate Genesis для Xbox 360 и PlayStation 3, в Steam и через Мобильный сервис Sega Forever. Сюжет Чак д, безголовая мамочка, созданные сумасшедшим ученым д-р Франк Н. Штейн и его помощник Игорь, отправляется, чтобы победить Макса Д. Кэп, демон, который вернулся из загробного мира с его армией монстров, чтобы завоевать поверхностный мир, разделив скелет-образное скопление островов на куски в процессе. После реформирования разбросанных островов до нормального и победы над Максом, Чак вяло возвращается домой, где Стейн вознаграждает его, превращая его в настоящего человека. Геймплей Игрок управляет живой мумией, по имени Chuck D. Head, через различные уровни прокрутки в попытке сразиться с армией преступного мира во главе с Максом Д. Cap. Уровни содержат много врагов и опасностей, которые могут повредить или убить Чака, и бонусы, чтобы собрать; в конце последнего уровня в каждой области есть босс, чтобы победить. У игрока есть небольшое количество единиц здоровья, отображаемых как сердцами, так и небольшим количеством жизней. Вымышленный остров, на котором происходит игра, в форме скелета, разделен на множество частей. Отдельные уровни названы в честь частей скелета, таких как Abdomainland или Armington. Некоторые уровни требуют от игрока собрать определенный предмет для доктора Фрэнка Н. Штейна, безумного ученого, который создал Чака. Чак напоминает обычную мумию, за исключением того, что у него нет головы и у него есть лицо, имплантированное в его туловище. Во время игры, Чак атакует врагов, удлиняя его лицо, чтобы поразить их или прыгнув на них. В то время как прыжки, игроки могут повторно нажать кнопку перехода, чтобы замедлить спуск Чака. Чак может собрать череп питания; который будет сидеть на плечах, как голова и может быть брошен на врагов. Как бумеранг, он вернется к нему независимо от того, что он попадает, или где он идет, но если Чак получает удар врага или опасности, он потеряет череп. Во время игры Чак может также собирать различные зелья, которые можно собирать и использовать на досуге игрока. Зелья состоят из бонусов, характерных для жанра, таких как непобедимость, мгновенно устраняя всех врагов на экране, увеличивая скорость и силу прыжков, а также увеличивая диапазон и силу удара Чака. Мега поместил игру в #22 в ТОП-Мега-драйв игры всех времен.6 Отличия от волшебной шляпы Геймплей остается похожим между двумя играми, хотя графика, персонажи, музыка и дизайн уровней были изменены. Кроме того, в волшебной шляпе, игроки убиваются, если они попали один раз, в то время как в атаке Decap, игроки могут выбрать, чтобы иметь до трех сердец на жизнь в меню опций перед началом игры, с улучшениями здоровья, найденных в определенных уровнях игры позволяет игрокам иметь максимум пять сердец (в общей сложности десять хитов) за жизнь,. Флагштоки, которые могут восстановить здоровье в атаке Decap, увеличивают жизнь в волшебной шляпе Характер управления Up - Does nothing Down - Crouches Left/Right - Moves your character either left/right Start - Pauses the game A - Brings you to the item menu B - Used for attacks C - Jump C again to kick in midair/Swim Item menu controls Directional controls - Moves cursor A - Does nothing B - Exits item menu/cancels item selection C - Uses item/asks about item/forwards text Комикс На протяжении многих лет, комикс основан на Decap атаки появились в Великобритании Соник комикс, написанный и нарисованный Найджел Китчинг7 (Ричард Пирс Рейнер соавтором некоторых эпизодах, и Майк Макмахон нарисовав несколько из тех)8 и фирма Fan подходящий. Стриптиз содержал очень абсурдистское и маниакальное чувство юмора, занимающееся повседневной жизнью Чака, головы (говорящий череп, который, к раздражению головы, бросается на врагов), злонамеренного Игоря (который постоянно пытается убить Чака) и стереотипного безумного ученого профессора Фрэнка Н. Стейн, который на самом деле притворяется своим немецким акцентом и действительно бывший хорист из Кардиффа. Макс Д. Кэп появился только дважды в стрипе, в первом рассказе и том, где персонажи отправились в Ад, и был партнером оба раза со своим бухгалтером, который постоянно поощряет Макса быть более стереотипно злым в своих манерах. Макс описан профессором как одно из самых злых существ заживо, поскольку он позаимствовал газонокосилку профессора и никогда не возвращал ее. Герои * Chuck D. Head (Главная Герой) * Max D. Cap (Боссы Финал Зона 7-3) Уровня * [[Abdomainland|'Abdomainland']]' (Зона 1-1)' * El Beau Island (Зона 2-1) * Tibuland (Зона 3-1) * Armington (Зона 4-1) * Pumpington (Зона 5-1) * Last Leg Land (Зона 6-1) * Eyeland (Зона 7-1 и 7-3) Боссы * Boss 1 (Abomainland) (Зона 1-3) * Boss 2 (El Beau Island) (Зона 2-3) * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? The End |-|Галерея= Hqdefault (1).jpg Зона 1-7 Decap Attack Abdomainland (Зона 1) (1-1 и 1-2 и 1-3) и El Beau Island (Зона 2) (2-1 и 2-2 и 2-3) и Tibuland (Зона 3) (3-1 и 3-2 и 3-3) и Armington (Зона 4) (4-1 и 4-2 и 4-3) и Pumpington (Зона 5) (5-1 и 5-2 и 5-3) и ' '''Last Leg Land (Зона 6) (6-1 и 6-2 и 6-3) и ' '''Eyeland (Зона 7) (7-1 и 7-2 и 7-3) и Категория:Sega Games Категория:Decap Attack Категория:1991 Года